Robin O'Connell
|height= |weight= |gender= Female |family= |affiliation= NUT (former) BIS |job= BIS Financial Supporter NUT Spy (former) BIS Support Officer (good story path) |frame= Saoshyant Calibur (good story path) |current= Active |love= Twede Grey |eva= |jva= |appearance= Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars }} Robin O'Connell (ロビン・オコンネル Robin Okonneru) is BIS's financial supporter. She maintains many ties to the Mars Resistance's underground and operates a fund to support the Martian cause. She and her secretary, the enigmatic Twede Grey, play vital roles in BIS's exploits. Appearance and Personality Robin is a mature white-haired woman who is often seen wearing burgundy- or violet-colored business shirt and an indigo business skirt. She wears green earrings that match the color of her eyes. Robin is very clever, and as a member of Section 8, she exploits ways for NUT to profit and receive support in the greatest way possible, whether from BIS or from the people. In the good story path, she finds herself ready to support BIS directly with the Calibur, and while her plans to enter the battlefield are frequently foiled by Twede for her safety, she manages to arrive on the battlefield anyway. Twede notes, however, that Robin has become attached to BIS while having them pilot test LEV's and Orbital Frames, and Robin is very reluctant to have to withdraw her support. In the epilogue, it is shown that Robin likes children, but has chosen not to adopt the one that BIS found as she plans on having her own child. Synopsis Background Robin was originally Dana Anderson, a NUT worker who was placed into the industry's Information Department Section 8, the shabbiest part of the company. In this position, Robin put the Danger Aversion/Prevention Program J-38 into motion, defending NUT by directing the people's opinion in a way that is profitable to the industry, as well as testing new OF's and LEV's under the guise of "financial support" of Martian independence groups. At some point, Robin also worked as an engineer, and had assimilated knowledge of password trends. This would prove to be very helpful in the bad story path, when she and Twede attempt to hack into the UNSF satellite to discern the location of the Pandora Frettum orphans. BIS Robin is mentioned by Deckson Geyse when he directs BIS to Robin's secret factory to meet her. However, much to their dismay, Ned Noachim had already begun attacking the surrounding area to smoke her out. Deckson drives to the factory to rescue her, but Ned catches up and attacks the factory to capture her for the UNSF. However, Mebius K. Lylekraft shows up and drives him off with Orcrist, and Robin is saved. Good Story Path A few days before Ares and Phil are revealed to have betrayed BIS, Robin is relieved from her duties as a NUT spy and confesses her true role to the group. She later directly pilots the Calibur, after Deckson's death, and at one point is locked inside a storage room by Twede to keep her out of danger. However, Robin manages to escape the storage room anyway and directs the Calibur to the battlefield. Bad Story Path Gallery Robin2.png Robin3.png Robin4.png Robin5.png Robin CharaRef1.png Robin CharaRef2.png Robin CharaRef3.png Robin CharaRef4.png Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters - ZOE: Fist of Mars Category:Character Stub